1. Field of the Invention
This invention is directed to a hand operated roller drum assembly of the type typically used for rolling asphalt or concrete or stone dust passageways, parking lots, and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It is known to pack and smooth passageway surfaces of granular material, such as asphalt, concrete, stone dust and the like, to provide a packed, smooth and/or level surface. The tool usually used for such endeavors comprises a roller drum rotatably attached at each end thereof to a frame member which usually includes a handle portion by which the assembly may be grasped and maneuvered by an operator.
In the course of using rollers of the prior art, clumps of material being packed and leveled tend to cling to the surface of the roller and can gouge holes or depressions in an otherwise smooth passageway surface. Accordingly, it is necessary to periodically stop and wash off the surface of the roller, or have a second roller worker apply water and/or oil to the surface of the roller to carry away accumulated material.
It is customary for either the roller operator, or a second worker, to carry a jug, typically of diesel oil, and periodically pour the oil onto the roller to cleanse the roller.
A further problem which operates against expeditious rolling of a surface is that of delivering the matter of the surface, i.e. asphalt, and the like, to the site of the surface being rolled. The surface material typically is delivered to the site by a truck equipped with shuttle chutes which channel the surfacing material from the truck into a wheelbarrow, or other receptacle, which is used to transport the material to the area to be rolled. Surfacing material tends to stick to the surfaces of the chutes and the wheelbarrows and/or receptacles. Usually, a worker must physically urge the material down the chute.
A still further problem usually encountered in such operations is the periodic need to apply liquid to a particular limited area of the passageway surface, or other surface, beyond that which is applied by the roller.
There is thus a need for a roller assembly having facility for packing and smoothing paving material, and further for applying water or oil and/or other liquid to the roller for discouraging accumulation thereon of the paving material and for washing away any material on the roller well prior to accumulation of substantial lumps of the material.
There is further a need for having at hand, in the vicinity of the roller assembly, means for expediting the delivery of the surfacing material from a truck delivering such material to the point of use.
There is still further a need for having at hand, in the vicinity of the roller assembly, means for “spot” application of the liquid.